


Bow's and Dandelion's

by DaedraQueen



Series: Bows and Dandelion's Collection [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Johanna's Scheming behind the scenes, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Orange dresses, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss always seemed surprised when Peeta would sit her down and ask her if she wanted to tell him something, Little did she know that Peeta had loved her long enough to tell...Or it maybe it had something to do with her orange dress. The first of the Bow's and Dandelion's series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow's and Dandelion's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so I decided to branch out and make another story on yet another of my ships this is my first ever THG Fanfiction so please be gentle with my over frayed nerves, Its going to be a small collection of short happenings in Katniss’s and Peeta’s life both canon and not I really hope you enjoy this. I love you all and please remember to leave a review, nothing makes me want the write more than you guys saying you love it <3
> 
> This was inspired by Pookieh who, pretty much everyone who reads Everlark fan fiction on this site will know. Pookieh is amazing please check out their stuff and yeah thanks again <3

_Katniss always seemed surprised when Peeta would sit her down and ask her if she wanted to tell him something, Little did she know that Peeta had loved her long enough to tell, Or it maybe it had something to do with her orange dress._

**..::::..**

The first time the orange dress had appeared, Peeta had stumbled right over Haymitch’s geese pen. The old drunk had roared with such laughter that several of the animals had taken flight and soared over Haymitch’s bad attempt at wire mesh and then proceeded to evade the man as he shouted curses behind watery eyes and huffed breaths.If it wasn’t for the fact that Katniss had made a tinkering laugh herself before disappearing into her house, he would have told Haymitch to stuff it and build his own pen. They had been getting closer him and Katniss, Their memory book was almost finished. He maintained the Primrose bushes that now framed the house, and Katniss had been teaching people how to hunt and gather in the woods.

Not that it was needed, construction for the hospital and medical factory had already been started and it looked like 12 would slowly be a shining beacon of hope throughout Panem. He was looking at maybe reopening the bakery, as he had been going round with bread for quite sometime and now people were so better off they refused to take it for free. He noticed her bandage was still there, the white cotton almost glowing against the olive of her skin. Plus she had avoided any and all subject of how or where she had gotten it so he and Haymitch had simply ignored it.

Gales mother, Hazel had come back to twelve with her children in tow, who had happily resumed her job as Haymitch’s housekeeper, as Posy liked to chase the geese. Haymitch hadn’t put up much of a fight knowing that he was in far better shape when she was around and would only comment to make sure she was being paid enough. Gale hadn’t tried to contact Katniss in quite sometime, but if it bothered the nations Girl on Fire it didn’t show on her face, but Peeta would never admit the time he’d stumbled across her, throwing a snare across the room with a sound of frustration and a small cry as it caught her skin. The blood had forced him away, but he returned with cheese buns and a smile and never brought it up.

Slowly people started trickling back through, some old faces like Delly and Thom, Sae came back again after going to retrieve her granddaughter who was slowly getting help for her condition with medicine and support, smiling and clapping a hand against Katniss’s back and asking where she could set up an order form for meat and the likes for her kitchen. As always she was followed by her grandchild who though was slowly getting the help and medication she deserved to be able to live a normal life, lit up when he offered her a cheese bun followed by a quick and ungraceful cuddle.

A couple of new faces had appeared, and slowly but surely the town was growing and building, washing away the grime and helplessness and replacing it with colour and laughter and hope. Sometimes, if Katniss was caught unaware’s heading back from the woods with game, the younger children would be waiting with flower crowns or small shiny pebbles that she would accept if not a little embarrassed. So when after finishing Haymitch’s damn pen and washing up quickly in his own home he grabbed the bread he’d made for the stew that Katniss had said she’d make.

He wondered if she knew it was the same he’d thrown all those years ago and he was struck with how long he’d truly loved her for. It didn’t matter that he’d been taken, that he had endured horror’s that woke him in the middle of the night, not sure if it was his screams echo’d in his ears or Johanna’s or Annie’s. The capitol had taken his family, his leg, and for a small time his mind, But it had completely failed it’s main goal. They could never take his love for Katniss, Because it was as much a part or him as his fingers, his arms if he could see his DNA he would have guessed that a small part of it was just Katniss’s name spiralling through his veins.

So when he knocked twice then let himself through Katniss’s door and wandered through to the kitchen where he saw her barefoot and on tiptoe, one hand grasping the counter, the other outstretched above her head, scrambling to get purchase on something on the top shelf. Her soft orange dress, caressed her shoulders, making small sleeves with tiny orange beads that twinkled when it hit the light, it clung to her shape till it touched her hips and exploded in small waves to her knee’s.

He could see her hair was set in its normal braid, tiny wisps of hair had escaped as she walked, but he was more enchanted with the flower crown of dandelions. its soft yellow petals made him want to paint her as an enchanting forest nymph complete with wings but he knew Katniss would be to embarrassed to let him. He surged forward, reaching up and clasping her desired spice, He felt her freeze, then breath in deep breaths before relaxing again, her hand joining his for a brief moment and he was surprised to see he had caught her off guard.

She was bright eyed today, twin silver moons staring intently at him, her lips parted so she could dart her tongue out to wet them, before disappearing again the corner of her lips turning up to a smile. He closed the cabinet behind her as she almost playfully danced beneath his arm to stir the stew and Peeta placed the bread on one of the larger plates on the small kitchen table, there was no Haymitch tonight or anyone else so no need to use the dining room.

He grabbed bowls and cutlery and set the table. He opened the fridge surprised to see not only a bottle of wine but a big enough for two raspberry and blackberry pie cooling. He tilted his head in Katniss’s direction who only flushed, and stirred more violently. “I thought it would be nice, Johanna sent it” She said with a shrug and Peeta reminded himself to send Johanna something when the next train came in. So grabbing two glasses and setting out the pie, he opened the bottle to let it air finding a pleasantly sweet aroma it wasn’t like the wine on the train and for that he was glad. when Katniss announced that dinner was ready, he ushered her out the way so he could bring the heavy pot to the table.

As Katniss dished the thick gravy stew filled with potato, carrots, a meat he couldn’t place from so far away and a bunch of other things, it smelled heavenly. Letting out a small appreciative groan, grabbing a bread knife from the stack, and coming over to slice the bread. Moonbeam eyes flickered like flames as she looked from the bread to the man, and she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. The meat was rabbit, Peeta delightfully noticed and he knew Katniss was watching him with her hunters gaze making sure he enjoyed his meal.

He wasn’t too sure Katniss was completely with him though, her forefinger was trailing round the rim of her glass in maddening circles and her eyes had changed to steel. Peeta stopped, laying down his fork and reaching across to stop her administrations on the wine glass. He opened his mouth to ask if she wanted to talk about it when she caught him off guard.

“I love you”

Peeta’s breath whooshed out in one, temporally stilling his lungs and he was sure his heart had collapsed in shock. Katniss had stilled, one hand tracing her lips and eyes closed blocking him from seeing what she was thinking. The other hand came up and smacked against her forehead with a groan and Peeta’s heart sunk, Had she not meant it the way he wanted?

“I had this all planned out. I spent all day learning to make that damn pie, I burnt my fingers on the oven three times. I had Effie send this too me so I could at least make an attempt to look somewhat half decent and I go and spill it all before you’ve even finished eating” She muttered more to the table than him and he felt his face split into a grin.

He got up coming round to her side before pulling her to face him, her eyes opened wide and stared, and he could see the blush that captured her skin, and found himself wanting to trace every inch of it, to find just how far the blush went. His lips captured her’s pouring his love into her and tracing the grooves her teeth had made earlier.

He pulled back to breath and he groaned as Katniss nibbled on his lower lip as they parted, Peeta had never seen her so beautifully dishevelled. Her eyes seemed to glow like molten metal, her lips parted as she sucked in breaths. “You love me? Real or not Real?” She whispered against his skin, Her hands raking through his blonde locks, Unsure weather it was to pull him closer or tug away. Peeta could see doubt littering her face, how could she ever think he could fight what she makes him feel.

“Real, Always” He answered and she launched herself at him, Her mouth capturing his, pulling him closer, Long slender legs had wrapped around his waist in her hurry to feel him, and he could feel her heat through the fabric of her dress. The spark had been lit and they were slowly burning up, Scorching looks behind hooded lashes. Peeta’s tongue felt like fire against Katniss’s skin, fanning the flames that threatened to consume her but she wasn’t scared of these emotions, they had been burned before, they were phoenixes they rose from the ashes, and they would continue to do so forever.

“Peeta…Take me upstairs” She asked and she felt her core throb at the look in his eyes as realisation settled in. He wasted no time, hooking her legs around his waist and hoisting her up as if she weighed nothing. He almost tripped up the steps when Katniss’s tongue traced the shell of his ear and her laugh made his chest ache sweetly, throwing open her door and almost tripping again as his foot slipped on a pair of his jeans he's left the night before.

He settled Katniss down slowly, making sure to cradle her head and kissing across her throat, she let out a small whimper that sounded like music to his ears and he had to quickly rearrange himself. "Peeta" Katniss cried softly wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing against him, arching when her core brushed against the front of his jeans straining against his zipper. His hands rushed to his belt as Katniss tore his top from his shoulders.

He ignored the strain of his prosthetic, clad in only his boxers he became painfully aware or Katniss watching him. "Your beautiful" She whispered and Peeta's heart filled with love for her, Only Katniss could make him feel as if the games had never happened, and he smiled at her shaking his head to hide his blush, and he pulled her closer, nearly sprawling out on top to kiss her senseless. "I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing when I saw you in this dress and now I'm in a coma or something" He joked, as he pulled the dress up over her head, making sure to kiss every inch of her he could reach.

She wasn't wearing a bra, and somehow the flower crown had stayed on her head, making her look like a wood nymph. white simple cotton underwear covered her core and he could see the slight dampness that made his dick pulse at the thought of touching her. "You are so beautiful Katniss" He whispered, causing Katniss to blush turning her head away. Her hands made to cover herself, but Peeta's caught hers first. "Let me show you how much I love you" He said and Katniss nodded, her eyes wide and her hands fidgeted with the covers as one of Peeta's hands pushed her down to lay by the pillows.

He started with her lips, coaxing small moans from his silver eyed goddess. His tongue exploring hers as they clashed for dominance, His fingers trailed along the sides of her body, her arms, her legs, her hips up her waist and back down. Causing her body to copy the motion of his movements, his lips left her own and traveled down her neck. She giggled when his teeth traced the shell of her ear before he snuck back down, tasting her skin, Honey and sugar from her soap. 

When he reached her breasts, he felt her pause, eyes fluttering closed as his hands continued to kneed her breasts, completely ignoring her nipples as she moved her body against his. Katniss whined softly, hands suddenly burying into his hair as she pulled him closer to her breasts. "Please Peeta" She whispered and she groaned loudly as she felt his lips and tongue attack her left nipple, Heat blossoming in her lower stomach and a wetness between her thighs. "Oh  _god!_ " 

Peeta smirked against her skin, grazing her nipple with his teeth causing her to jump up against his mouth, hands buried deeper into his scalp. He switched breasts, kissing around her areola before sucking, Katniss's legs dragged him closer, wrapping tightly around his waist. "Lower" She demanded silver clashing with sapphire and he nodded, He felt Katniss hiss with frustration when he completely bypassed where she wanted him most. Kissing up her ankles, finding the ticklish spots behind her knee, teasing her strong legs with his tongue, His fingers massaged her thighs which were parted in want.

"Peeta...No more games please I want to feel you" She asked and he nodded his mouth followed his hands kissing her thighs before coming face to his objective, Although Effie had sent Katniss a number of incredibly racy and daring underwear sets, Katniss had stashed them in an old cupboard somewhere. The white cotton was infinitely more alluring, popping against the olive of her skin, he traced the noticeably darker and wetter patch at her core, and she gasped, raising her hips to prolong the contact. Tracing the outline, he lowered himself to breath against her, taking in her scent, he felt Katniss stiffen he glanced up to be speared with molten silver eyes.

Katniss blushed, seeing Peeta between her thighs like this, She knew all the possibilities. Johanna of course went into great detail of how good it felt to have someone between their thighs and Katniss couldn't hang up quick enough. Peeta seemed to be reading her thoughts because he began to play with the waist band of her underwear. "Katniss...Do you trust me" He asked and Katniss couldn't help the snorted sound from her throat, how could he not know he was the only one she truly trusted, her Peeta. He blushed catching her meaning, "I just mean, If we do this I'm not, I'm not going to last and its supposed to hurt you the first time...I want to make you feel good." He mumbled and Katniss smiled at him.

"I'll allow it" She said remembering the last time she had said such a thing and Peeta's grin mirrored the memory, He pulled her panties off, taking care not to tangle them across her shapely limbs before throwing them behind him. Katniss blushed and looked away as Peeta stared transfixed at all of her, His eyes looking like they were committing her to memory to be stored away for another time. She had taken Johanna's advice and tamed her curls, trimming them close so that it didn't look so wild, Peeta's hands were shaking as he traced her for the first time.

He lowered himself gently, resting his head against her thigh, as his fingers tested the waters, circling round the bundle of nerves that Katniss had found once when she was at her lowest when she returned to district 12. Listening to her soft pants to know where to go, He dipped lower collecting the moisture from her core to spend around her skin. She tentatively reached over gripping his hand and showing him what she liked as a look of awe overtook both of them. Katniss moaned loudly once he put more pressure, her hand falling away to grip the bed sheets, Eyes closed tightly as she chased her pleasure.

He watched as the small jolts wracked her body, her breathing lowered and her hips diluted against his finger tips. Ducking his head to taste her, almost missing her surprised mewl over the sound of his blood pouding in his ears, She tasted sweet and earthy and something that was purely Katniss. His tongue traced her and he felt one of her hands curling in his hair, Musical notes came from her as she revered his name between her lips. "P-peeta _there_ " She gasped both hands buried in his blonde curls, as she chased her pleasure, Peeta didn't speed up, certain that he would disrupt her rhythm if he even breathed wrong and allowed her to ride his face.

Katniss's back went rigged, Thighs trembling and Peeta was sure she would rip chucks of his hair out if she kept up her assault. "oh god...Oh  _god! please!...Yes! yesyesyesyes Ohhh!"_ Katniss opened her mouth in a soundless scream, eyes tightly shut and her body trembled like a current of lightning passed through her, before she paused, laying boneless on the sheets as her breath came back to her. She came back to earth to see Peeta looking at her in awe, "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" He said and Katniss blushed furiously as he grinned at her. She watched him wince slightly, as he pushed himself up and though Katniss felt boneless she helped lay him down.

Her hands went to the latches of his prosthetic, when his hands came down on her own softly. "Its okay it doesn't hurt too bad" He said and Katniss stroked his face. "You should know by know that I don't care, You got this saving my life". She countered and unclipped it hearing Peeta's relieved groan, she massaged the limb softly, working it up into his thigh, as he made soft pleasured sounds at the back of his throat. It was hard to ignore a certain part of him, which ever so often if her hands dipped to the inner side of his thigh, would twitch slightly in the confines of his boxers. She smiled up at him, not that he could see with one of his arms across his eyes, the other gripping the sheets. 

Hands trembling she cupped him through the fabric, almost falling off the bed when Peeta gasped loudly his hand whipping from his face to copy its twin in the bedsheets, Wide eyed and un-exepecting. "Sorry...I thought you wanted me to" Katniss stammered hair falling in front of her face as she cursed herself silently, "N-No, I'm sorry I just...The massage felt good and I sort of lost it for a second, We can stop if you want too..." He replied and Katniss shook her head, "I want this" She countered and Peeta let out a relieved sigh. She cupped him again this time stronger, eyes on his as she watched his reactions. He grinned sheepishly and raised his hips to help her tug off his boxers, Leaving him just as bare as she was and her mouth watered slightly.

Even with the matching burn scars, his far less noticeable than her own against his skin but he was beautiful, His chest and shoulders were strong as he put on all the weight back along with the training in district thirteen. Tracing the outlines across his body she kissed him again, shyly passing her tongue against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, his tongue meeting hers and a playful fashion. Feeling the familiar hunger in her lower stomach, her hands explored again, squeezing his arms, his shoulders and his thighs before reaching for him again.

This time Peeta was prepared, just sucking in a breath, but not flinching as one of her hands wrapped around his dick and squeezed, softly tearing a groan from his lips. Her other hand caressed his balls, making him shudder and buck into her hand, trying hard to concentrate on not blowing his load early squeezing his eyes tight and lowering his head into the crook of Katniss's shoulder, kissing her neck softly and calming his breathing. He felt her grip leave his dick for a few moment and then return and he growled low when he felt a wet slickness as she moved against him again. It was almost too much sensation, the slickness of her hand against him and her other hand innocently caressing his sack. "Katniss, I won't last if you keep that up" he groaned against her skin and she stopped, blushing brightly.

He felt hands pushing him down, a pillow cradling his head and he felt her scramble up his legs to straddle his hips. Eyes locked on to one another, reaching out to gab both his hands in hers. Entangling fingers together as Katniss settled against him, Aligning their hips he looked up at Katniss for permission for the last time, who nodded and bent down to kiss him, his hands left her's, One tangling into her thick brown locks and the other wrapping around her small waist, He thrust up in one hard go, Completely sheafing himself inside her whispering how much he loved her into her ear. He stayed still, feeling her contract around him as she normalised her body with his intrusion. She was like molten liquid and heaven rolled into one, and he couldn't help but groan when she shifted on top of him.

She started slow, small undiluted waves as she took him in, small gasps were leaving her lips now, as she freely moved. "You feel so good" she crooned softly, rolling her hips as Peeta gasped for air, His stomach tightening in pleasure. He sat up slightly bringing Katniss with him, and she moaned loudly at the shift of position as he stretched her wider to accommodate his thickness, " _Fuck!_ " He cursed and noted that Katniss's nails dug into the skin of his shoulders and her walls quivered around his shaft at his outburst. "You feel amazing Katniss, So much, But I need..Can I?" He asked and she moaned squeezing her eyes at the pleasure nodding her consent. He flipped them easily, Katniss weighing nothing and even without his prosthetic he was able to somewhat kneel.

Katniss wrapped her thighs around his waist, her feet pressing against his backside and her hands pulling him closer. In one swift movement he was inside her again, speeding up his pace as her hands clawed his back moans spilling from her lips like a fountain. She moaned loudly and her lower body jumped as he pounded into her, completely by accident hitting something inside her that had her crying out and begging him to do it again, he complied angling her hips so he hit it every time coming closer and closer to paradise. "Katniss, Fuck I have to pull out I'm not gonna last" He said and Katniss gripped him tightly "Its okay, My arm, I had a doctor give me a contraceptive implant, I'm safe if you still" She cut off with a moan gripping him tighter.

"Oh god  _Peeta_ I'm so close, Please" She begged and he practically saw white, He went faster spreading her legs wider, Katniss threw her head back, her entire body stiffening as she opened her mouth in a silent scream and Peeta tumbled over the edge after her, seeing stars as his body slumped over. Twisting slightly so he didn't fall on her, His heart beating loudly in his ears, He pulled katniss closer to him. She was breathing just as heavily but was smiling at him fondly, She reached out to run her hand through his curls, so it was out of his face. "I love you, that was amazing" He said softly and she blushed scooting closer to him so she could nuzzle her face against his chest. "I love you too...Ow!" She said with a yelp and Peeta sat up quickly, worry on his face when he spotted the blood between her thighs.

"Shit Katniss, I'm sorry, hold on I'll be right back" He got up clipping his prosthetic back on almost tripping as he accustomed his leg to the jelly like feeling. Entering the bathroom he grabbed the small wash basin and filled it with warm water and dipped a wash cloth into it, Carrying it back into the room and settling it onto the floor beside the bed, He gripped Katniss's thighs and pulled her closer to the edge as she playfully yelped. Dipping the wash cloth into the water, squeezing it out and then gently sipping between and around her inner thighs, Peeta continued this until she was completely clean and the basin was stained a pinkish hue. Disposing the basin and its contents and giving himself a quick wipe down before reappearing back to Katniss's side.

He realised, watching her with her body pained silver against her blue sheets by the moonlight, that it was indeed night time, unsure how he had gained this sort of luck after all the hell they had been through. Katniss stirred rolling over to look at him, before patting the space she had left. "Stay?" She asked and it was his time to smile, "Always" he said ignoring his nakedness so he could stride over sitting down on the edge of the bed to unclip his leg again and grabbing the covers up and over them both, Katniss plastered hers self against his side, one of her own swinging over and laying it in the space between his knee's. Laying her head against his chest and her arm banded around his waist trailing fingers across his ribs.

He kissed her forehead, pulling her closer and settling his head against the pillows, he fell asleep quickly much like his lover, a smile still on his face. If only he knew he'd be woken up to Haymitch swearing loudly and Katniss screaming at the drunk to start knocking, as she furiously covered them both, the poor man only wanting to ask if Peeta would be willing to help him carry Hazel some old furniture he wasn't using and would be stuck not knowing wether to help Katniss chase him out or die laughing.

 


End file.
